Alas negras, palabras negras
by Santagar
Summary: Este fic está ambientado en el mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego e inspirado en los usuarios del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. BIENVENIDA Y ACLARACIONES

Os doy la bienvenida al fic del foro **_Alas negras, palabras negras_**.

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que ninguno de los contenidos siguientes me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad intelectual de George R. R. Martin.**

Una vez más, os recuerdo cuáles son las **normas**:

**1. Lo que vais a leer a continuación es un fic, no un rol.** Aceptaré sugerencias, pero no exigencias.

**2. Escribo este fic para entretener(n)os.** Es mi único objetivo, no lo olvidéis.

**3. Todos los personajes son importantes.** Sólo conforme avance la historia iré dando prioridad a quienes la sigan con mayor entusiasmo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**_Valar morghulis_**


	2. Reina en el Norte

**REINA EN EL NORTE**

La tumba era de piedra, de una piedra gris como el castillo y helada como el Norte. Una tumba gélida y solitaria que pronto engullirían la tierra y el tiempo. Una tumba más en aquella galería de reyes legendarios.

Sólo que no era una tumba corriente, porque en ella reposaban los restos de su hermano.

Rickard Stark, Rey en el Norte. Los hombres lo recordarían como un líder justo y severo, y las mujeres, como a un joven galante y reflexivo; el Norte lo aclamaría como aquél que les había traído la paz y los campesinos lo bendecirían por haberles bajado los impuestos.

Para Lyra, Rickard había sido más que todo eso. Había sido la única persona a la que quería. Muerto él, ya no había nadie en el mundo que le importara.

La joven asistió al entierro, pálida y serena. La septa Garmelle le puso un vestido de terciopelo negro y trenzó su cabello, largo y castaño, para despejarle el rostro. Ni una sola lágrima brotó de sus ojos verdes hasta que cerraron el portón de la galería y se refugió nuevamente en sus aposentos.

Garmelle estaba preocupada por ella. Lyra apreciaba a la buena mujer, pero no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto y le pidió que la dejara sola.

No debía mostrarse débil en público: ahora ella era la Reina en el Norte, la última Stark de Invernalia.

Tenía mucho que hacer y un montón de decisiones que tomar: reunir el consejo, enterarse de cuáles eran sus obligaciones como reina…

…y nombrar una nueva mano.

Eso sería lo más difícil. Ahora que Rickard la había abandonado, ¿en quién podía confiar?

* * *

– Debéis elegir a vuestra mano cuanto antes, alteza –Roose Cerwyn se inclinó hacia ella y le olió el aliento a cebolla–. Vuestro hermano confiaba plenamente en mí y, si así lo deseáis, me pondré en vuestras manos –el hombre esbozó una sonrisa torcida– o, mejor dicho, vos os pondréis en las mías.

Lyra lo contempló. Cerwyn era un tipo blando y ambicioso, en quien Rickard confiaba porque era un hábil conspirador. Su hermano solía decir que prefería tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo. Estaban reunidos en el salón del trono, pero Lyra había hecho salir al resto de los consejeros de Rickard, puesto que Cerwyn se lo había pedido.

Pronto comprendió cuáles eran las intenciones de éste: quería persuadirla de que lo nombrara su mano.

– Entiendo vuestra inquietud –Cerwyn suspiró–. Sois sólo una niña y estáis asustada. Yo puedo ayudaros… alteza.

– Os equivocáis –Lyra se puso en pie–: no soy una niña ni estoy asustada. Soy una Stark de Invernalia y Reina en el Norte; y, al igual que mi hermano, tomaré mis propias decisiones.

– Pero… –el hombre boqueó, confuso ante la frialdad de la muchacha.

– ¡Fuera! –ésta batió palmas–. ¡Guardias!

– Alteza –los soldados volvieron a entrar. Cerwyn miró a un lado y a otro y, finalmente, recompuso su sonrisa:

– Lamento haberos ofendido, alteza. No era mi intención –contempló a los hombres de armas–. ¡Señores, somos gente civilizada! Me iré por mi propio pie.

Lyra contempló su espalda encorvada y exhaló un largo suspiro. Acababa de echar del salón del trono a uno de los hombres de confianza de su hermano.

Barajó mentalmente la lista de nombres: el rabioso Umber, el glotón Tallhart, el taimado Bolton… Ninguno le convencía.

Definitivamente, no iba a ser fácil ser la reina.


	3. Velaryon a la deriva

**VELARYON A LA DERIVA**

– ¡Come y calla!

– ¿A esto lo llamas comida? –la joven le mostró el apestoso contenido del cuenco–. ¡Creí que Invernalia era un castillo, no una pocilga!

– ¡Esto es una mazmorra! ¿Qué esperabas, pollo a la miel? ¿Jabalí asado, quizás? –el carcelero se hurgó la oreja. La prisionera suspiró y apartó el cuenco, dando a entender que no probaría un solo bocado.

– ¿Alguien puede decirle a la reina que quiero hablar con ella?

– La reina está ocupada enterrando a su hermano.

– Lo enterraron ayer.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –el hombretón le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia.

– Estoy encerrada, no sorda –ella se estiró.

Los dos callaron y, durante un rato, el silencio se apoderó del calabozo. Sarella apoyó la espalda en la pared, intentando sin éxito adoptar una postura que no le destrozara los huesos. Luego se abrazó así misma. Estaba acostumbrada al frío húmedo de Marcaderiva, que traía el olor de la sal y las algas, pero no al frío seco y punzante del Norte.

Si no hubiese tenido que huir…

En vez de suspirar, decidió gruñir:

– ¡Oye, me vais a matar de hambre!

– ¡Ya te he traído comida y no la has querido! –su custodio arrugó la nariz, que era idéntica a una calabaza pequeña–. Si te mueres de hambre, es tu problema.

– ¡Si una Stark mata de inanición a una Velaryon, el problema dejará de ser sólo mío!

– Tú ya no eres una Velaryon –sin saberlo, aquel tipo puso el dedo en la llaga. Sarella rechinó los dientes y, finalmente, le arrojó la escudilla de guiso con furia.

Justo cuando ésta impactaba contra los barrotes con un sonoro "¡CLANG!", la puerta se abrió.

– ¡La reina…! –el guardia se interrumpió, confuso, y luego pestañeó y siguió hablando–. La reina quiere ver a la prisionera. ¡Ahora mismo!

– Ya era hora –farfulló la muchacha y se levantó, desentumeciendo los músculos.

– Cuidado con lo que haces –le advirtió el carcelero.

Sarella sonrió por toda respuesta.

* * *

– No eres lo que esperaba.

Lyra Stark la miró de hito en hito, como si no diese crédito a lo que oía.

– ¿Perdón?

– Que no eres lo que esperaba –Sarella se encogió de hombros. Estaban juntas en el salón del trono, rodeadas de guardias–. Creí que me recibiría una doncella remilgada, no una loba con una cota de malla.

– No llevo cota de malla.

– Es un decir. Me refiero a que no tienes pinta de necesitar treinta guardias para defenderte de una prisionera. Que, por cierto –aclaró–, no está muy contenta con el trato que ha recibido.

– ¿Qué trato esperabas recibir? –la joven loba se puso en pie–. No sé quién eres ni te he visto en mi vida, pero mis hombres te pillaron colándote en el castillo. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debió semejante osadía?

– Te lo explicaré, pero sin todos esos tipos delante –Sarella los miró con desdén–. ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Estáis orgullosos de blandir la espada? Me gustaría saber a qué clase de enemigos os enfrentáis. ¿Campesinos hambrientos, quizá? ¿Mendigos esqueléticos?

– ¿La encerramos otra vez, alteza? –masculló uno de los guardias, pero Lyra dijo que no con la cabeza, más sorprendida que molesta.

– No, no. Dejadnos a solas.

– Pero…

– ¿Estáis sordos? –Lyra se encaró con todos ellos–. ¡Vuestra reina os ordena que os larguéis! ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo?

Uno a uno, los hombres obedecieron. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, la muchacha se dejó caer en el trono y se encogió. Tenía la boca seca y profundas ojeras orlaban sus ojos.

Sarella recordó sus modales:

– Por cierto, siento mucho… lo de vuestro hermano –dijo en voz baja.

– Yo también –Lyra la miró de hito en hito y se frotó el rostro. No dio más explicaciones, pero Sarella intuyó el dolor en sus palabras–. A él le obedecían a la primera, ¿lo sabías?

– Es que eres una mujer.

– ¿Y qué? –la reina se irguió instantáneamente, pero Sarella alzó las manos.

– Que os costará haceros respetar.

– Lo peor es que tienes razón –musitó Lyra, más para sus adentros que para su interlocutora. Volvió a frotarse la cara, con cierta impaciencia, y se encaró nuevamente con ella–. En fin, no hemos venido a hablar de eso. ¿Quién eres y qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

– Mi nombre es Sarella Velaryon, de los Velaryon de Marcaderiva –la muchacha hizo una reverencia–. He venido aquí por dos razones.

– ¿Y cuáles son?

– La primera es que debo advertiros de algo –contempló a la reina con serenidad–: el Rey en el Trono de Hierro pretende conquistar el Norte.

– ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? –los Baratheon llevaban décadas en el Trono de Hierro y nunca habían dado problemas. El último rey, Radis Baratheon, había reconocido el Norte como reino independiente poco después de ser coronado.

– No es ninguna tontería, es la verdad.

– ¿Y qué hay de la segunda? –Lyra la miró con cierto recelo.

– Venganza –Sarella habló con sencillez; pero, por alguna razón, la joven loba sintió escalofríos–. Vos repeléis el ataque… y yo ajusto cuentas. ¿Trato hecho?


	4. Un susurro en la noche

**UN SUSURRO EN LA NOCHE**

– No quiero discutir más –Lyra Stark dio una fuerte palmada–. ¡Ahora ella es la mano de la reina y todos la obedeceréis! ¿Está claro?

– Sí, alteza –dijeron todos al unísono. La joven loba asintió, satisfecha.

– Creo que no les he caído bien –ironizó Sarella por lo bajo. Pero Lyra estaba convencida: no quería que su mano fuera una persona autoritaria, que obviara sus deseos y decisiones y actuara a sus espaldas, pero tampoco deseaba a un adulador que le diese la razón en todo.

Sarella era la persona perfecta: sincera, directa y nada chismosa.

Los miembros de la corte fueron abandonando el salón del trono, pero uno de ellos permaneció inmóvil. Era Ludmila Manderly, la hija pequeña de Lord Manderly y consejera de la moneda. Aunque todavía era joven, Rickard le había asignado el cargo porque era seria y concienzuda, y se decía que nadie había llevado mejor las cuentas en Invernalia en los últimos veinte años.

Ludmila no solía molestar a su reina en vano, de modo que Lyra la escuchó con atención.

– Alteza, hay alguien que quiere veros –susurró, mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie en las inmediaciones–. Su barco llegó a Puerto Blanco la semana pasada y la han enviado conmigo.

– ¿De quién se trata?

– Es una Lannister –aquello cogió a Lyra por sorpresa.

– ¿Y por qué no se ha hecho anunciar antes? –se alarmó–. ¡La recibiré inmediatamente!

– ¡Bajad la voz, os lo ruego! –se apresuró a decir Ludmila–. Quiere que vuestra primera entrevista sea secreta.

– Pero…

– Ella misma os lo explicará.

– Hacedle caso, alteza –intervino la mano de la reina–. Si sus intenciones no son buenas, yo misma la ensartaré con un tridente –comentó, jocosa, y las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación.

* * *

– Así que tu familia planea matarme –aquello empezaba a ser tedioso para Lyra: podía imaginarse que ser reina sería difícil, pero no tan peligroso– y tú has venido a avisarme.

– ¡Exacto! –la muchacha asintió varias veces–. A eso he venido, alteza.

La reina contempló a su interlocutora. Era una joven menuda y bonita, de piel blanca y cabello dorado, que daba saltitos en la silla y se mordía las uñas con cierto nerviosismo.

– A ver si lo he entendido bien –Lyra respiró hondo–: te han enviado aquí con una oferta de matrimonio que, en realidad, es una trampa mortal. Si la acepto, me casaré con tu hermano, Tybolt Lannister, y éste me asesinará nada más llegar a Invernalia, quedándose con el castillo por ser el único heredero. ¿Correcto?

– ¡Correctísimo! –la joven Lannister volvió a asentir, satisfecha–. La idea es entregarle el norte al rey Radis. A cambio, mi familia será recompensada.

– ¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto? ¿Por qué me revelas cuáles son los planes de tu familia? –la reina estaba más asombrada que agradecida–. ¡Eres una Lannister!

– Soy Elinor Lannister –puntualizó ella, y sus ojos, de color castaño, se tornaron rojizos–, no me confundas con el resto. Vale, puede que sea un poquito manipuladora de vez en cuando, pero nunca me casaría con alguien para luego asesinarlo. ¡Eso es muy ruin!

– El Trono de Hierro está detrás de todo esto –opinó Sarella–. Antes de desheredarme, mi familia también estaba planeando matarte. Los Lannister sólo quieren adelantarse y llevarse todo el mérito.

– Vaya, está claro que no le caigo bien a nadie.

– No es eso –la joven Velaryon desechó la idea con un gesto–. El problema es el Norte. La única heredera es una joven débil e ingenua, a la que fácilmente se podría conducir a una trampa mortal –al ver que Lyra abría la boca, se le adelantó–. ¡Oye, yo no he dicho que lo seáis! Es lo que piensan los grandes señores.

– Necesitáis un heredero, alteza –apuntó Elinor–. Un heredero que fortalezca la familia Stark y dificulte la tarea a quienes quieran acabar con vosotros.

– ¿Y de dónde me lo saco? –suspiró ella.

– Yo no creo que necesitéis tanto un heredero como espadas sureñas –terció Sarella–. Precisáis una fuerte alianza.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con Aguasdulces –su mano fue rotunda–. Para llegar al Norte desde Desembarco del Rey o Roca Casterly hay que cruzar las Tierras de los Ríos. Si contáis con los Tully, nadie podrá acceder a vosotros sin topar con un gran ejército.

– Lord Tully –Lyra lo recordaba vagamente: habían coincidido en el último Torneo de Harrenhal, diez años atrás. Por aquel entonces, el viejo Lord Tully aún vivía y tenía dos hijos mellizos, que hablaban siempre al mismo tiempo–. ¿Creéis que aceptará?

– Obviamente, sí –Elinor se frotó las manos–. Sois una reina y él, un simple lord.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? –la loba la contempló–. Has traicionado a tu familia. ¿Qué harás ahora?

– Lo de la traición no tiene por qué trascender –alzó los hombros–. A ellos les diré que no aceptasteis mi oferta porque deseabais casaros con Lord Tully.

– ¿Y volverás a casa?

– Sí… salvo que me ofrezcáis algo mejor.

– Sería una buena consejera de los susurros, alteza –comentó Sarella, medio en broma.

– Hecho.

– ¿En serio?

– En serio –Lyra las miró alternativamente–. Espero que todo esto no sea un plan para matarme. Confío en vosotras.

– Gracias, alteza –Elinor esbozó una sonrisa.

– No me las des. Tengo que confiar en alguien, me guste o no –se dirigió a la mano–. Sarella, manda un mensajero a Aguasdulces inmediatamente. Tengo una propuesta de matrimonio que hacer.


	5. Las mujeres de arena

**LAS MUJERES DE ARENA**

Despertó enredada en las sábanas, con el pelo desparramado por la almohada y una mano posada en el muslo de Mya.

Una sonrisa curvó lentamente sus labios, la sonrisa del amante satisfecho después de un sueño reparador. Estiró el cuello, echó los hombros hacia atrás y contempló a su fiel amiga, que respiraba profundamente.

Le gustaban su boca pequeña, como una fresa madura, y las pecas que moteaban su nariz. También le gustaba su piel blanca, casi traslúcida, y la forma en que reía nerviosamente y se mordía las uñas cuando coqueteaban.

Mya Dayne era una joven bonita y alegre, por la que muchos dornienses habrían derramado sangre y vísceras. Pero ella… era suya.

Todo lo suya que podía ser una dorniense, claro.

Shiera Martell se estiró y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

– Mya –murmuró. Tenía la voz dulce, como las cuerdas de un laúd; su amiga se removió en sueños al oírla–. ¡Mya! ¡Ya es de día!

– ¿Hm? –Mya se incorporó, soñolienta, y bostezó como un gato–. ¿Ya?

– Hay que llegar a Invernalia hoy mismo –Shiera saltó de la cama, que crujió bajo su peso, y se dirigió al rincón donde había desperdigado sus cosas–. ¡No podemos entretenernos!

– No me gusta el frío que hace aquí –Mya se estremeció y peinó sus bucles castaños con la mano–. ¡Vuelve a la cama y caliéntame un poco!

– Tú siempre con exigencias –Shiera esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se inclinó sobre su amante, exhibiendo su desnudez. Tenía un cuerpo bonito y curvilíneo–. ¿Cuántos besos quieres para desayunar?

– Muchos –Mya le devolvió la sonrisa.

La urgencia de Shiera no sirvió de gran cosa: las dos mujeres bajaron a desayunar bien entrada la mañana.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos dornienses estaba acostumbrada a vestir ropas gruesas y ásperas, y Mya se quejaba con grandes aspavientos de que le raspaban. Shiera la miraba de reojo, dudando si darle la razón o llevarle la contraria; su compañera de viaje podía llegar a ser muy vehemente. Finalmente, optó por no hacerle mucho caso y prestar atención a su desayuno, compuesto de pan, queso y zanahorias hervidas.

La posada estaba patas arriba. Al parecer, había huéspedes muy distinguidos en ella: el posadero iba de un lado a otro, precedido por su bamboleante barriga, y su mujer cuchicheaba con los clientes habituales. ¡Ay, si hubiesen sabido que la mismísima princesa de Dorne y la heredera de Campoestrella también se sentaban a la mesa! Pero ellas hacían todo lo posible por no llamar la atención. Sólo las miraron un par de hombres, a quienes Shiera obsequió con una mueca que los espantó. Mya y ella rieron con disimulo.

– ¡A Lord Tully le ha gustado el guiso, mujer! ¡Quiere repetir! –el posadero se dirigió a su mujer a gritos–. Tráele más vino y también un cuenco de arándanos. ¡Dice que le gustan los arándanos!

– No es necesario que os toméis tantas molestias –la voz dulce de un joven se hizo oír tímidamente, pero nadie le prestó atención.

– ¡Marchando el guiso, el vino y los arándanos! –replicó la posadera con voz cantarina–. Todo es poco para complacer a Lord Tully.

Shiera y Mya intercambiaron una mirada.

Las dos estiraron el cuello al mismo tiempo.

Junto a la puerta había una mesa abarrotada de gente; eran, sin duda, más de diez personas, aunque menos de veinte. En la cabecera se sentaba un joven menudo, de rostro ovalado y sonrisa fácil. Su indumentaria –un jubón de cuero azul con un pez rojo bordado– y sus modales eran inequívocos: se trataba del joven Desmond Tully, heredero de Aguasdulces.

– ¿También se dirige a Invernalia? –susurró Mya, intrigada–. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente?

– Pronto lo averiguaremos –dijo Shiera, encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando se fijó bien en Lord Tully, descubrió que era más bien enclenque, pero agradable: tenía el pelo castaño, al que la luz arrancaba destellos rojizos, y sus ojos, de un marrón de lo más corriente, eran muy expresivos.

El joven sorprendió su mirada y le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Luego miró al suelo, casi avergonzado.

– Es mono –opinó Shiera.

– ¿Tú crees? –Mya arrugó la nariz–. Me gustan más altos.

De pronto, Lord Tully se volvió hacia ellas, con sorprendente decisión:

– ¡Buenos días! –las saludó cortésmente desde la mesa–. ¿Viajáis a Invernalia?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntáis? –Shiera removió el contenido de su cuenco distraídamente.

– ¡Responde, mujer! –uno de los guardias se impacientó, pero el heredero de Aguasdulces le hizo un gesto con la mano.

– Sólo quería saber si os gustaría viajar con nosotros. Los caminos son peligrosos para dos mujeres solas.

Shiera evitó mirar a Mya, que resopló por lo bajo. Aquellas ropas toscas e incómodas tenían una gran ventaja: en ellas podían ocultar hasta cinco o seis armas diferentes. A Shiera le gustaban las ballestas, pero los cuchillos desaparecían en el amasijo de tela como las moscas en el estómago de una rana. Si algún incauto decidía atacarlas, correría más peligro él que ellas; de hecho, sólo en ese viaje ya se habían quitado de encima a tres asaltantes de caminos y un soldado borracho.

Pero decidió obsequiar al lord con su sonrisa más angelical:

– Será un placer –y, ni corta ni perezosa, arrastró a Mya hasta la mesa.


	6. Al otro lado del Mar Angosto

**AL OTRO LADO DEL MAR ANGOSTO**

Caihana se sentía inquieta.

– Amo –se aclaró la garganta–, ¿cuándo creéis que vendrá esa mujer roja?

– ¿Y yo qué sé? –el joven dio un pisotón en el suelo, impaciente–. Me dijo que estaría en el puerto antes de la puesta de sol –señaló los últimos rayos, que desaparecían en el horizonte–, ¡pero no hay ni rastro de ella!

– Quizá la noche no sea el contexto adecuado para entrevistaros con una completa desconocida, amo –opinó Caihana, haciendo gala de su diplomacia–. ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?

– ¿Es que ahora eres mi madre? –gruñó su interlocutor–. ¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que aparezca!

– No pretendía ofenderos, amo –la tyroshi hizo una reverencia. El viento acarició su cabello, del color azul de la tinta fresca, y pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

Daemon se sintió culpable.

– No, no; soy yo, que estoy un poco nervioso –admitió, mesándose los cabellos–. Dijo que me haría una oferta que no podría rechazar. Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con…

– …los barcos –adivinó Caihana. El sueño de su amo era adquirir una flota que lo llevara de vuelta a Poniente, pero estaba lejos de alcanzarlo: para empezar, necesitaba dinero; y, además, una flota sin un ejército al que embarcar en ella sería tan útil como una espada sin filo.

La joven suspiró. Daemon Targaryen era el último miembro de su dinastía con vida y, como tantos otros antes que él, había tenido que refugiarse al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Desde niño, soñaba con regresar a Poniente y sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, pero los años pasaban y su amo estaba cada vez más desesperado.

Por eso había escuchado a la mujer roja… aunque Caihana no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea. Su amo era fuerte y valiente, pero su inseguridad podía jugarle una mala pasada.

– Sé que no te gusta la idea –dijo Daemon de pronto. Caihana lo contempló, silenciosa y firme–. Tu cara lo dice todo: crees que esto es una locura. No te fías de la mujer roja. Pero ya se me han agotado las ideas.

La tyroshi asintió, comprensiva. El joven Targaryen estaba ansioso por llegar a Poniente. Le costaba comprenderlo, puesto que ella prefería tomarse las cosas con calma, perseverar…

…y así le había ido. ¡Por algo era una esclava!

Tenía suerte de que su amo fuese Daemon Targaryen y no otro. Casi todos los amos trataban mal a sus esclavos; Daemon podía ser un cabezota, pero nunca le faltaba al respeto. De hecho, la escuchaba. Era más de lo que cualquier esclavo podía decir de su amo.

La oscuridad invadió lentamente el puerto. Cuando Daemon empezaba a perder la esperanza, una figura encapuchada se aproximó.

El corazón de Caihana se desbocó, presintiendo un peligro inminente.

– ¿Eres tú? –el Targaryen sacó pecho, aparentando más valor del que sentía realmente–. ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! Dijiste que lo harías antes de que el sol…

Nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Caihana ahogó un grito y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Daemon despertó en la cubierta de un barco, con el sol en la cara y la sal en la boca.

Junto a él, una muchacha sujetaba firmemente el timón, con la melena rojiza al viento y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro alargado y estrecho.

– ¡Buenos días, su alteza! –se burló–. Espero que hayáis dormido bien.

El joven miró a todos lados, completamente desorientado.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –balbuceó.

– La pregunta es: ¿hacia dónde os dirigís? ¡Satisfaré vuestra curiosidad! Estáis a bordo de la _Pícara de Sal_, pero vamos rumbo a Poniente, ¡viento en popa y a toda vela! Justo lo que queríais –la muchacha hablaba muy deprisa, con voz clara y cantarina–. Ya perdonarás, pero no voy a seguir tratándote como a un rey. De hecho, ni siquiera eres un rey. Eres sólo un aspirante al Trono de Hierro, ¡como tantos otros! Pero te ayudaremos a sentarte en él. Espero que, llegado el momento, te acuerdes de mí. No pediré gran cosa, ¿eh? Me bastará con una islita o dos, además de las Islas del Hierro –frunció el ceño–. Oh, ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kyra Greyjoy, aunque debería llamarme Kyra Pyke. Fui la bastarda preferida de mi padre y, cuando éste murió sin descendencia legítima, me convertí en la heredera. ¡Qué cosas! –clavó en él sus ojos, marrones y avispados, y Daemon se encogió instintivamente.

– ¿Por qué me llevas a Poniente?

– ¿No era eso lo que tanto deseabas? –Kyra alzó las cejas–. Ponte de pie, ahí tirado no pareces un rey. Aunque insisto en que no eres un rey… todavía. Cuando lleguemos a Poniente…

– ¡Alguien podría haberme preguntado primero! –el joven se incorporó de un salto y recuperó su dignidad–. Habría cogido mis cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas? –bufó la joven timonel–. ¡Tú no tienes cosas! Te llaman el Rey Mendigo, ¿lo sabías?

– ¿Cómo te atreves?

– Eh, eh, tranquilo. No fui yo quien te sacó el mote. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, no para que te enfades con nosotras –sonrió con indulgencia.

– ¿Con vosotras?

– La mujer roja y yo. ¿O crees que te llevo en barco por puro placer? Fue ella quien me dijo que querías dar un paseo… ¡y aquí me tienes, cruzando el Mar Angosto para llevar a un lunático a Poniente! –rio–. Ahora en serio, espero que consigas sentarte en el Trono de Hierro. ¿Hemos hablado ya de mis islitas?

– Hay que ver cuánto te gusta hablar –masculló Daemon–. ¿Dónde está Caihana?

– En cubierta, con los marineros –Kyra lo miró de reojo–. Oye, lo de las islas lo digo en serio…

– Tendrás tus islas y lo que te dé la gana, pero primero quiero el Trono de Hierro –el joven Targaryen suspiró lentamente y se acercó a ella–. Hay algo que no entiendo: ¿qué ganáis con todo esto? No tengo con qué pagaros.

– Tú te sientas en el Trono de Hierro y, a cambio, te acuerdas de nosotras –Kyra apretó el timón–. Digamos que el rey Radis no es santo de nuestra devoción.

– Entiendo –Daemon reflexionó–. No iréis a obligarme a que me case con una de vosotras o algo así, ¿verdad?

– Estás de coña, ¿no? –la joven le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de desprecio que se sintió molesto–. Quizá, si insistes durante… ¿una, dos décadas? No, en serio, no me gustan los Targaryen. Demasiado rubios.

Daemon miró de hito en hito a la heredera Greyjoy, preguntándose si realmente era tan presumida y descarada o sólo trataba de aparentarlo.

Finalmente, la dejó estar y se dirigió a la cubierta, deseoso de ver a su esclava.

El aire marino le golpeó el rostro. Poco a poco, fue consciente de lo que sucedía.

No tenía una flota ni un ejército, pero sí aliados… y el modo de llegar a Poniente.

¡Menos daba una piedra!


	7. Como pez en el agua

**COMO PEZ EN EL AGUA**

– ¿Cómo creéis que será?

Nadie respondió.

– Quiero decir que puede ser alto o bajo, guapo o feo, gordo o delgado… –Elinor enumeró todas y cada una de las posibilidades–. ¡Quizá sea tartamudo o tenga el labio leporino! Lo del labio sería asqueroso, realmente. Pero también es posible que sea encantador, lo que nos vendría muy bien…

– ¡La estás poniendo nerviosa, Elinor! –le reprochó Ludmila desde el sillón. Sarella siguió leyendo, completamente ajena a la conversación.

Lyra se preguntó, exasperada, en qué momento había decidido que su consejo lo formaran esas tres: Elinor no dejaba de dar saltitos y morderse las uñas, especulando acerca de su futuro esposo; Ludmila permanecía silenciosa y meditabunda, como si fuese una venerable anciana y no una joven de diecinueve años, y Sarella estaba tan interesada en cómo se vestiría y peinaría su reina como en el ciclo vital de la lamprea.

– Perdón –la Lannister se encogió de hombros–. Es que todas estáis tan calladas…

– No estoy nerviosa –murmuró Lyra–. En realidad, no tengo demasiadas expectativas puestas en Lord Tully.

– ¿Por qué no?

– La mitad de los señores de Poniente conspiran para matarme, ¿qué os hace pensar que Lord Tully es mejor que los demás? –suspiró–. Confío en él porque no me queda más remedio –"como en vosotras", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

– Lord Tully es el único heredero de Aguasdulces, puesto que su hermana murió casi a la vez que el padre… y que vuestro hermano –Sarella abrió la boca por primera vez–. Demasiados nobles buenos muertos en poco tiempo, ¡con la cantidad de malos señores que hay sueltos por ahí!

La tarde llegó y pasó. Cuando Lyra estaba a punto de pedir que les trajeran la cena, le anunciaron la llegada del señor de Aguasdulces.

Se le aceleró el pulso sin quererlo. "No esperes nada de él. Es sólo un señor más". Se casaban por conveniencia, porque se necesitaban mutuamente. "Espero que no venda mi cabeza al mejor postor". Lyra cogió mucho aire y se esforzó por ignorar la apatía de Sarella, el mutismo de Ludmila y los atropellados consejos de Elinor.

Cuando Lord Tully llegó, Invernalia se puso patas arriba.

* * *

Lyra contuvo el aliento.

– Alteza.

El joven que tenía delante no era más alto que ella, ni siquiera más corpulento. Su rostro parecía el de un niño al que hubiesen obligado a crecer muy deprisa: pretendía mostrarse sereno y cordial, pero no podía ocultar aquel brillo ingenuo en sus ojos castaños. Sonrió al verla, con tanta naturalidad que Lyra le devolvió una media sonrisa; luego se inclinó respetuosamente (tropezó con sus propios pies, pero todo el mundo fingió no darse cuenta) y le presentó a sus acompañantes.

Al fin, Lyra respiró.

– Sois bienvenido a Invernalia, Lord Tully –hizo traer el pan y la sal y todos comieron.

– Me alegra estar aquí –dijo él con franqueza–, pero lo primero que deseo hacer es daros mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de vuestro hermano. Rickard Stark fue un gran Rey en el Norte, como los seréis vos.

– Gracias –Lyra alzó la barbilla al oír hablar de su hermano. Se había ceñido la corona, un fino hilo de plata con el relieve de un lobo huargo, y llevaba puesto el vestido de satén gris que había sido de su madre. Se sentía más norteña que nunca y la presencia de extranjeros sólo servía para acentuar ese sentimiento–. Yo también debo daros el pésame por la pérdida de vuestra hermana. Dicen que Shella Tully era una muchacha encantadora.

– Me agrada oírlo.

– Bien… –la reina decidió ir al grano–. Con respecto a la boda, mi mano se ocupará de los preparativos –señaló a Sarella, que se inclinó brevemente–. Espero que lo comprendáis: será una boda austera, puesto que ambos estamos de luto.

– Me hago cargo y comparto vuestro deseo –el joven Tully asintió.

– Acompañadme –Lyra se dispuso a conducir a los recién llegados a sus aposentos, pero alguien la interrumpió:

– Alteza –Elinor se inclinó hacia ella y le habló al oído–, con los Tully han llegado dos dornienses. Quieren hablar con vos.

– Ahora no puedo, Elinor –se impacientó Lyra–, tengo que atender a mis invitados.

– Es que no son dos dornienses cualesquiera –Elinor la miró fijamente y, cuando sus ojos adquirieron el color de la dulce miel, Lyra supo que hablaba en serio.


	8. Tan alto como el amor

**TAN ALTO COMO EL AMOR**

Atracaron en Puerto Gaviota, donde consiguieron caballos, y cabalgaron día y noche hasta el Nido de Águilas.

Kyra perdió buena parte de su buen humor a lomos del animal; Daemon, en cambio, resultó ser un excelente jinete. Caihana iba en un burrito joven, que trotaba alegremente tras los caballos.

– No me gusta pisar las tierras verdes –refunfuñó la joven Greyjoy por enésima vez. Daemon fingió no escucharla. Habían andado a la greña desde su primer encontronazo: eran incompatibles, como el agua y el aceite.

Afortunadamente, Caihana mediaba entre ellos y templaba notablemente los ánimos.

– Deberías liberar a tu esclava –le aconsejó Kyra en cuanto llegaron a Poniente–. Aquí no hay esclavos.

– Oye, no me hables como si fuera un esclavista –se defendió el aspirante al Trono de Hierro–. Compré a Caihana hace años para evitar que se la llevara Rollo.

– ¿Quién es Rollo?

– Un comerciante de esclavos.

– Como tú.

– ¡Te digo que yo no soy ningún comerciante de esclavos!

– Es cierto –intervino Caihana tímidamente. Se había teñido el pelo del color verde de la hierba, lo que le daba el aspecto de un árbol joven–. Soy la única esclava que compró mi amo. Menos mal que no me dejó caer en las garras de Rollo –se estremeció.

Daemon miró a Kyra, triunfal, pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– Insisto en que debes liberarla.

– Está bien –Daemon miró a la tyroshi por encima del hombro y sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice–. Eres libre, Caihana. Si quieres irte, puedes marcharme.

– ¿Irme? –Caihana alzó las cejas–. No, no. Quiero estar contigo.

– ¿Lo ves? –el joven se dirigió a la Greyjoy–. Viene porque quiere.

– Admirable –Kyra silbó–. ¡Yo no iría contigo voluntariamente ni en un millón de años! –espoleó a su montura. Daemon la dio por imposible y redujo la marcha, optando por charlar con su ex esclava el resto del camino.

* * *

Franklyn Arryn releyó la carta por enésima vez y sonrió.

Luego contempló el cielo, de un límpido azul, y estiró los brazos.

"Muy pronto", se prometió a sí mismo. Guardó celosamente la carta en el escritorio y se levantó. ¡Bendita la hora en que el maestre le enseñó a leer y escribir! No le habría gustado que otro le diese la noticia.

"Todo gracias a la mujer roja", pensó. La religión no era lo suyo; él respetaba por igual todas las creencias. Pero a la mujer roja le debía un gran favor… y estaba dispuesto a corresponder a su generosidad.

Deseaba saltar, correr, gritar de júbilo; pero era un señor y no podía comportarse como un chiquillo.

– ¡Janos! ¡Jeyne! –llamó a sus criados a través de la puerta cerrada. Janos estaría dormitando en algún rincón, pero Jeyne tenía muy buen oído. Tardó menos de un minuto en oír sus pisadas apresuradas.

– ¿Señor?

– ¡Necesito la camisa de seda azul y el jubón bordado en plata para mañana!

– ¿El que tiene vuestro blasón, señor?

– ¡El mismo!

– ¿Llamabais, señor? –Jason se asomó en ese momento. Jeyne y él eran hermanos y se parecían mucho: el mismo pelo pajizo, la misma nariz pecosa y los mismos dientes separados.

– ¡Dispón todo lo necesario para que mañana por la noche celebremos un gran banquete! El Nido de Águilas debe estar reluciente.

– ¿Tenemos visita? –el criado no pudo evitar sonreír. Su señor y él se llevaban mejor de lo que solían llevarse los señores y sus criados. En realidad, podían considerarse amigos.

– ¡Sí! –Franklyn no pudo contenerse por más tiempo; necesitaba contárselo a alguien–. Ella está en camino.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó Jason, olvidando todo formalismo. Jeyne soltó una risilla.

– Estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

– Es perfecta –el señor del Nido de Águilas se dejó caer en la butaca con un suspiro y pensó en la carta–, la flor más bella del jardín –musitó para sus adentros–. Apenas puedo creer que haya dado resultado…

– En ese caso, también debemos preparar un comité de bienvenida –opinó Jason.

– ¡Y mandar llamar a un septón! –recordó Jeyne.

– Me da igual quién oficie la boda, sólo quiero que se celebre cuanto antes –Franklyn agitó las manos y, de repente, se puso nervioso–. Espero gustarle. Yo… yo no sé… Bueno, en el torneo parecía a gusto conmigo, pero apenas bailamos un par de veces en toda la noche, ¡sus hermanos no la dejaban en paz!

– Eso es porque le gustasteis, señor –Jeyne se mostró convencida–. De lo contrario, no se hubiesen tomado tantas molestias.

– En fin, poneos manos a la obra. ¡Hay mucho que hacer! –en ese momento, recordó algo–. ¡Oh, esperad! También tendremos otros huéspedes dentro de poco –era lo que la mujer roja le había pedido a cambio y no podía negarse–. Debéis ser muy discretos… Nadie debe saber que están aquí. Menos aún, el rey.

– Radis está en Desembarco del Rey. Aunque quisiéramos contarle un secreto, no llegaríamos a tiempo –se extrañó Jason.

– Nuestros labios están sellados –aseguró Jeyne.

– En ese caso… esto es lo que tenéis que hacer –Franklyn se aclaró la garganta.


	9. Nuevos jugadores

Antes de nada, quiero daros las gracias a quienes estáis siguiendo este fic. ¡Cada review que me dejáis me hace un montón de ilusión (intento contestaros a todos, pero se me acumulan y, a veces, es difícil ir uno por uno)! Que sepáis que no me olvido de ningún personaje (¡ya queda poco para que todos entréis en acción, os doy mi palabra!) y que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. :) ¡Un abrazo gigantesco!

* * *

**NUEVOS JUGADORES**

– Una alianza con Dorne –Lyra reflexionó en voz alta. Sarella y ella estaban solas en sus aposentos; había hecho salir a las dornienses y al resto del consejo, puesto que quería deliberar a solas con su mano.

– Eso parece –la joven Velaryon se encogió de hombros–. En realidad, lo que os ha dicho la princesa tiene sentido: si Invernalia se alía con Lanza del Sol, Radis Baratheon quedará atrapado entre dos frentes y se lo pensará dos veces antes de atacar.

– Según dicen, no soy la única a la que han querido asesinar.

– Está claro que no –Shiera Martell les había explicado con todo lujo de detalles cómo había acuchillado al asesino que se coló en su habitación en mitad de la noche–. De hecho, ni siquiera habéis estado cerca: con la cantidad de gente que ha llegado a Invernalia últimamente, podríamos haberos asesinado en cualquier momento. Empezando por mí.

– Empezando por ti –Lyra comprendió que, a pesar de su semblante grave, Sarella bromeaba. Sonrió– o por mi querido esposo.

– Futuro esposo –puntualizó su mano–. Ése no mataría a una mosca, os lo digo yo. ¡Menudo par os habéis ido a juntar! –Sarella no quería ni pensar en qué sucedería si un matón sorprendía a la feliz pareja en su noche de bodas: el novio le ofrecería un té con pastas y la novia le invitaría a formar parte de su consejo. No lo expresó en voz alta para no ofender a su reina–. Velaremos por vosotros.

– Mañana es la boda –Lyra se frotó el rostro–. No tengo parientes vivos que me lleven al altar, así que debo encontrar a alguien que lo haga –le dirigó una mirada significativa.

– ¿Yo?

– Eres mi mano.

– Sí.

– Y mi amiga.

– También –Sarella pensó que la suya era una amistad extraña, pero no dejaba de ser amistad. Había llegado a Invernalia hacía menos de un mes, pero Lyra y ella apenas se habían separado en todo ese tiempo–. Una Velaryon no es digna de llevar a una Stark junto a su esposo.

– Eso lo decidiré yo.

– Bien.

– Bien.

Pasaron unos segundos.

Y, de pronto, Sarella sonrió.

Lyra se dijo que nunca antes la había visto sonreír.

* * *

Tal y como Lyra había ordenado y Sarella había dispuesto, fue una boda sencilla. Desmond Tully se avino a celebrarla al modo norteño, junto al arciano, y el silencio reinó en el bosque de dioses mientras pronunciaban sus votos.

Lyra llevaba el vestido de boda de su madre y Desmond, un espléndido jubón de cuero rígido y una camisa de suave seda azul. Era de baja estatura, pero caminaba tan erguido que lo disimulaba un poco. Lyra lo miraba de reojo, diciéndose que, aunque le gustaban los hombres grandes y fuertes, su prometido no estaba del todo mal.

El banquete también fue frugal: sirvieron sopa de puerros, estofado de venado y zanahorias y pastelillos de manzana y piñones, y ni siquiera hubo orquesta. Los cónyuges estaban de luto y ninguno de ellos parecía entusiasmado, aunque Lyra se mostraba correcta y Desmond, cordial. Charlaron e incluso bromearon; poco a poco, la reina fue relajándose.

Rickard nunca se llegó a casar, por lo que nadie le había hablado del matrimonio, pero sabía que un esposo podía ser el mejor amigo o el peor enemigo de una reina.

Por suerte, Desmond no parecía el enemigo de nadie.

– Es una lástima que no haya música esta noche –dijo Mya Dayne en mitad del banquete. Lyra la contempló: llevaba un delicado vestido de satén y una diadema de perlas, y era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mujeres más bonitas de la sala–. Me encanta bailar.

– No hemos llamado a los músicos a propósito –le informó Lyra–. Estamos de luto por Rickard y Shella, nuestros hermanos.

– Oh –Mya se ruborizó–, lo siento, alteza.

– No importa.

– En Dorne no hay boda sin música –comentó Shiera Martell.

– Shiera canta de maravilla –la alabó Mya.

– Sería un placer oíros –intervino Desmond–, si a mi reina me place.

– Me place –Lyra se encogió de hombros. No era lo mismo una orquesta que una solista… y era una buena forma de honrar a su distinguida invitada.

Shiera se puso en pie, sacudió su melena y empezó a cantar, con voz dulce y vibrante:

– _Seis doncellas había en la poza de agua cristalina…_

Lyra escuchó con interés. Desmond tenía los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos. Cuando Shiera terminó, prorrumpió en vehementes aplausos.

– ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –la admiró. Shiera le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño. De pronto, Mya parecía molesta.

– No es la vez que mejor ha cantado.

– Vaya, muchas gracias –bromeó Shiera.

– Tenéis una hermosa voz –opinó Lyra.

– Gracias, alteza.

– ¿No va siendo hora del encamamiento? –tosió Mya.

– No –Desmond fue tajante al respecto–, estamos de luto. No habrá encamamiento.

Lyra lo contempló con cierta inquietud. ¿Desde cuándo Lord Tully se mostraba tan autoritario? Hasta el momento, le había parecido dulce y gentil.

– En cualquier caso, es hora de retirarnos –dijo con calma, aunque su interior bullía de nerviosismo–. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

– ¡Buenas noches! –no hubo comentarios ni risitas, aunque sí alguna sonrisilla disimulada. Lyra y Desmond se pusieron en pie y, sin intercambiar una sola mirada, arrastraron los pies en dirección al dormitorio.


	10. El norte olvida

**EL NORTE OLVIDA**

La habitación olía a brasas e incienso, tal y como requería la ocasión. Habían ventilado la cámara, cambiando las sábanas y las toallas y calentado la cama nupcial con una piedra; el ambiente favorecía notablemente el encuentro carnal que tendría lugar aquella noche, aunque el luto de ambos cónyuges empañara su entusiasmo.

Desmond Tully se retorcía nerviosamente las manos.

No sabía por dónde empezar.

La belleza de su prometida le había sobrecogido. "Belleza" quizá no era la palabra; las dornienses eran bellas, así como otras de las mujeres que había visto durante el banquete.

Pero Lyra Stark era algo más que bella. Transmitía fuerza con todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. No necesitaba decir o hacer nada para demostrar que la sangre de los primeros hombres y mujeres corría por sus venas. Sus ojos verdes también parecían hijos del bosque y su boca, de labios finos y rosados, transmitía determinación.

Desmond esperaba a otra clase de mujer, quizá una ruda norteña, como la Mormont que había visitado Aguasdulces como era pequeño, o una doncella anodina. Lyra no era nada de eso.

Y debía saber la verdad.

Fue él quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lyra se detuvo junto a la ventana; procuraba disimularlo, pero ella también estaba nerviosa.

Desmond se le acercó por detrás.

Un paso, luego otro, y otro más.

Abrió y cerró las manos un par de veces y, finalmente, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Lyra se quedó inmóvil y alerta, como un cachorro de huargo separado de los lobos adultos. Desmond apoyó la barbilla en su cuello, aspiró su aroma y, finalmente, exhaló un profundo suspiro.

– Lo siento.

– ¿Qué sientes? –Lyra replicó al instante.

– Siento lo que voy a decirte. Yo…

Calló.

– ¿Tú…? –la reina se volvió hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron (castaños los de Desmond, verdes los de Lyra), una chispa saltó entre ellos. Pero no era la chispa de la pasión, sino de la realidad.

Desmond separó los labios, pequeños y rojos, pero Lyra ya sabía la verdad antes de escuchar sus palabras:

– Yo no soy Desmond Tully. Desmond era mi hermano mellizo, el que murió hace poco tiempo. Mi nombre es Shella y me cambié por él para no perder el derecho a heredar Aguasdulces. Soy una chica… y lo siento, de verdad. Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme.

* * *

Lyra miraba por la ventana, esperando despertar en cualquier momento.

Sólo que aquello no era una pesadilla. Era real.

Su esposo… ¡era una mujer!

– Tú necesitabas una alianza con las Tierras de los Ríos y yo, con el Norte –empezó a decir Desmond, o Shella, o quienquiera que fuese en realidad su cónyuge–. La boda se ha celebrado y ahora seremos invencibles.

– Eres una mujer.

– ¡No! –Desmond enterró el rostro entre los brazos–. Quiero decir que puedo ser un hombre para ti. De hecho, ya me he acostumbrado a mi nueva identidad. No tengo ningún problema en parecer un chico, ni en comportarme como uno de ellos –alzó la barbilla, caminó hasta ella y la miró con franqueza–. Puedo ser un buen esposo, Lyra. Puedo tratarte como a la reina que eres, delante de los demás y cuando estemos a solas. Mis hombres serán tus hombres y mi vida será tuya, si así lo deseas. Incluso puedo… –de pronto, se ruborizó–. Nunca antes lo he hecho con una mujer, pero sí con hombres y creo que… ¡Sabré complacerte!

– No digas tonterías –murmuró Lyra e hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Desmond (o Shella) le puso las manos en los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad.

– No son tonterías –le aseguró y se acercó a ella. Lyra sintió el cosquilleo de su respiración en los labios–. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad…

– ¿Para qué? –la joven tragó saliva–. Nunca me darás un heredero.

– Puedo darte cualquier otra cosa que tú quieras –insistió Desmond y le puso un dedo en la barbilla. Lyra se puso tensa, pero él se aproximó todavía más…

… y la besó.

Sólo un roce. Sólo una vez.

– Déjalo –la reina dio un paso atrás. Esta vez, Desmond no hizo nada por retenerla. Parecía abatido–. Necesito reflexionar, ¿sabes? Quiero decir que acabo de enterarme de que mi esposo es una mujer y estas cosas llevan tiempo –se irguió y, de pronto, Desmond comprendió que sería difícil que una reina se conformara con algo así–. No diré nada porque no me conviene perder esta alianza… ni a ti tampoco. Pero no quieras que juguemos a ser la pareja perfecta.

– Está bien, alteza –Desmond agachó la cabeza humildemente–. ¿Preferís que duerma en otra habitación? No tengo ningún problema en…

– No. Ya que no me darás un heredero, hazme compañía.

Lyra se dirigió al tocador y se cambió ella sola. Solía dejar que sus doncellas le echaran una mano, pero no estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

Se quitó el vestido y se puso el camisón. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, hubiese sorprendido las miradas furtivas que le dirigía su joven esposo… o esposa.

Aquello iba a ser complicado.


End file.
